Condicionamiento clásico
by Call me M. Jane
Summary: Bakugou todavía no acepta que (ahora) es costumbre para ambos que Todoroki se quede a pasar las noches en su habitación. [TodoBaku]


**NdA:** Holiwi! Vengo a dejaros por aquí el primero (de muchos) TodoBaku que me animo a subir. Aunque está situado tras el capítulo 166 del manga no requiere demasiado entendimiento de la trama y tampoco contiene algún spoiler importante. (Y si consideráis que hay alguno, por favor, díganme algo en los comentarios).

Beteado por **Petrel** y además, he tomado prestado el headcanon de **JanetCab** (con su permiso) sobre que Todoroki siempre aparece delante de sus ojos sin comerlo ni beberlo.

Espero que os guste :D

* * *

 **Condicionamiento clásico**

por

 _Call me Jane_

* * *

"I had sworn to myself

that I'm content with loneliness

'Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but...

You are the only exception"— The only exception, _Paramore._

* * *

 **K** atsuki se descojona. Quizás sea absurdo que le haga gracia una tontería tan gorda. Sin embargo cada vez que intenta erradicar el recuerdo de la Señorita Ilusiones bajo la apariencia de Todoroki tratando de seducir a una cría malcriada de apenas cinco años, se le cae la poca entereza que le puede quedar a esas horas de la noche. _Me parto y me mondo_. Es plenamente consciente de que cosas como estas ponen en cuestión su inteligencia pero —coño— acaba de obtener su licencia de héroe así que le da bastante igual si lo nombran el pelele del año.

Levanta la vista y se vuelve a desternillar. Cansado y lleno de contracturas.

—¿Vas a seguir?

Respira profundamente para no romper su momento _zen_ del día, sintiendo cómo el oxígeno le quema el esternón. Está entre hostiarle y continuar la juerga del humor. Quizás haga ambas. Qué confianzas son esas. El muy capullo había abierto la puerta de su habitación —la cual siempre está sin fechillo porque a ver quién tiene los santos cojones de molestarlo—, rozando las 10 de la noche. Había silbado un simple «hola» y se había apalancado en su cama. Tan tranquilo. A su bola. A leer un puto libro de Dostoievski. Se creerá guay el remilgado de pacotilla, siempre con camisas de cuello de cisne y modales de sangre azul. No le basta con ocupar su espacio personal, ni arrugar su colcha, ni quitarle horas de tranquilidad. _Nah._ También tiene la imperiosa necesidad de acabar con su diversión.

Cabronazo.

—Hasta que me dé la gana. —Todoroki pasa de página con una tranquilidad que a veces le mosquea—. ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes que leer esa mierda en mi cuarto? Vete al tuyo.

Intenta no prestar demasiada atención al leve roce que hacen sus calcetines de All Might contra el muslo cuando se estira en pos de los apuntes. _Tácticas y Logísticas de un héroe_. Los atrapa encima de la bandeja que hay bajo la mesilla de noche.

—Si quieres me voy.

Se contiene de gritarle las cuarenta. Se recuerda que hay toque de queda y aunque no está mal visto la interacción entre análogos sexo prefiere mantener en el anonimato que de vez en cuando estudian juntos. Lo más probable es que si se supiera, Kirishima sería el primero en apuntarse, seguido del todo el corralillo. Y sí, los soporta. Y, _vale,_ a veces —es lo suficiente maduro como para reconocerlo— agradece tenerlos cerca. Pero, en fin, no es partidario de que le toquen los cojones hasta que les salga del nabo marcharse cuando está muy a gusto así.

Solos.

—¿Y bien?

El flequillo se le pega a la frente, húmedo de la ducha.

Le gusta que haya nacido a pares.

Un ojo tan azul que le recuerda a las mañanas de verano y otro gris igual que las tormentas que destellan el mar con sus rayos. Su pelo se ajusta endemoniadamente bien a sus _quirks_ , como si las llamas que a veces bailan en su mano izquierda y el hielo que congela el suelo en la derecha se hubieran tomado el tiempo en dibujarlo y pintarlo de sus colores. Capaces de gratinarte a fuego lento o convertirte en el helado del año. Un día normal no se mostraría de acuerdo ni con la mitad de sus pensamientos, pero esos niñatos lo han dejado para el arrastre así que se rinde esa noche ante algo, que además, es imbatible. No quiere mirarle, pero tampoco se abstiene de hacerlo. Se fija en su cicatriz a través de los apuntes, y de alguna forma sabe que no le gusta lo que está leyendo. Seguramente sea porque ha desarrollado un catálogo de todas sus expresiones, sin quererlo. Cómo no hacerlo si Todoroki siempre está ahí, incluso cuando va a bañarse a las duchas rozando el amanecer para no toparse con nadie y estar a gusto él solo debajo de la alcachofa. Una serpiente le muerde la garganta al pensar que, quizás, no sea por el libro. Lleva ahí mucho tiempo. La culebra normalmente se arrastra entre sus tripas y hoy, por lo visto, ha salido a pasear ante las palabras de un gilipollas que quiere ser héroe. Héroe, porque lo de padre le queda demasiado grande.

Nota que le quema el veneno. La pregunta.

 _¿Estás bien?_

Si fuera Deku-soy-el-jodido-protagonista-Midoriya lo tendría fácil. Todo pecas y sonrisas bobaliconas e infructuosas discursos sobre el poder de la amistad.

—Para qué vienes si te vas a poner a leer.

—Tú estás estudiando —señala Todoroki, sin inmutarse ni mirarlo _—._ ¿Quieres que me vaya?

 _Podrías ser un poco más sincero contigo mismo y decirme que has venido porque la habitación se te hacía demasiado grande, idiota._

Como es normal, no caben del todo bien en una cama individual, así que Todoroki ha terminado por recostarse a sus pies mientras Katsuki se apoya en el cabezal. Le quitaría a golpes esa mueca de suficiencia que dibujan sus labios cada vez que se tocan sin querer —con los dedos, al dejar caer el brazo sobre la cama. En un cambio de posición, "se me está durmiendo el pie". Jugando al _Twister_ para acabar con las piernas entrelazadas, "perdona, estoy más cómodo así"— como si fuese capaz de notar el tirón que le recorre el estómago.

—Haz lo que te dé la puta gana. Siempre lo haces —masculla Katsuki, estirando un poco la espalda. Perseguir a esos críos le había dejado los músculos acalambrados (y no, no tiene nada que ver con que se hubiese ensañado con los toboganes helados del tamaño del Pentágono que había creado el muy subnormal).

—El día menos pensado vas a dejar de decir palabrotas y se va a morir un hada por tu culpa.

 _Imbécil._

Lo peor es que le gusta su sonrisa. Desconoce la causa de esa enfermedad. _Gustar._ Qué cosa más inútil. Fijarse en detalles como un lunar —uno que tiene cerca de la nuez, algo más grande de los restantes que ha ido descubriendo en su espalda— le resulta totalmente inservible. Plantearse la simetría de su rostro es, en sí, estúpido. Sobre todo porque la quemadura en su piel no debería hacer más perfecta la armonía de sus facciones. Perder el tiempo imaginando cómo sería sin tanta carga emocional encima de sus hombres, imposible. Pero se lo piensa, a veces. Contarle todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a ver si se siente más ligero. No sabe si Todoroki o él. Como ahora que le encantaría desahogarse y desembuchar lo orgulloso que está de él, cuando jamás lo ha estado de nadie. Decirle que plantarle cara a ese oprobio de ser humano sólo lo ha hecho mejor de lo que ya es. Confesarle que su padre no se lo merece en ningún sentido.

—Vete a vacilar al vecino.

—No creo que Mineta entienda mi sentido del humor.

—Tú no tienes de eso —escupe Katsuki, empujándole la pierna con su rodilla. El silencio apaga la conversación. Le da tiempo a leerse un par de veces más las últimas dos páginas aunque no está del todo seguro de haberse aprendido bien el contenido. Puñetero Aizawa y sus exámenes sorpresas. Cuando decide pasar al capítulo _Apoyo a las operaciones de ruptura de cerco_ , añade—: Además, creo que te falta algo por arriba y te sobra unas cuantas cosas por abajo para despertar el interés de ese tío.

Katsuki huele la pólvora que él mismo ha puesto dentro de la granada.

—¿Y el tuyo? —quiere saber Todoroki, poniendo un marcador en medio de las hojas. Es bonito, el marcador. Lo cierra y alarga el brazo, dejándolo en el suelo junto a un par de pantuflas gris ratón que le mangó a su padre del ropero el día antes de mudarse a las habitaciones de la academia. Le quedan bien los pijamas a cuadros—. ¿Qué despierta tu interés?

A esas alturas del partido, sin suministros de dopamina, no piensa gastar la poca energía que le queda.

—Los bastardos con padres gilipollas.

—Estabas tardando en sacar el tema. —Y lo dice así, todo algodón de azúcar y mirada de miel. Se inclina, con las piernas cruzas y le rodea el puño con la palma de su mano. Katsuki ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su propia tensión hasta sentir su calor. Sin necesidad de poderes. Uno humano que es capaz de calentar cosas sin hacer daño.

Todoroki le habla como si llevase todo el día esperando que estallara. La bomba. Su rabia. Él.

No es para menos, claro.

— _A ver_ —empieza porque no puede más—, ¿qué se piensa ese cretino para pedirte a ti nada? _Orgulloso._ —Nunca (jamás) una palabra ha estado tan cargada de ponzoña—. Ya podría atragantarse con su propia lengua al hablar. Te juro que llegas a decirle que sí y te parto primero la boca a ti.

Posiblemente a otros verlo así, a una cerilla de reventar, le daría pavor. Pero, al parecer, a Todoroki le divierte toda esa situación. Le sobra felicidad en los ojos.

—Pero he dicho que no.

—Por eso sigues entero.

Su cerebro aún no se ajusta a los roces de ese tío. Vienen de aquí y allá. Se van y vuelven sin permiso y son suaves. Katsuki no entiende de sutilezas. Le han enseñado a gritos y siempre hace todo a quemarropa, así que todavía le pilla por sorpresa que Todoroki lo busque con la mirada, entierre sus dedos en la nuca y lo bese como si fuera a romperse en mil pedazos. Desconoce si le agrada esa sensación de fragilidad que siente a su lado, pero sí que le apetece ser lo suficientemente importante para alguien como para que le cuiden con tanto _cariño._ Es todo labios húmedos y nariz fría y _¿te han dicho lo guapo que eres?_.

Los piropos también son algo nuevo y también hacen que la Tierra tiemble bajo sus pies.

—Esperaba otro tipo de compensación por tu parte dado el nivel de tu castigo.

Sus besos le recuerdan al sabor de las ciruelas. Pequeñas y agridulces e insuficientes.

* * *

Katsuki ha leído por ahí —en algún artículo de internet sobre psicología experimental— que es bueno dar refuerzos positivos para que se repitan resultados óptimos. No está muy seguro de cuáles de las cosas que han sucedido hoy quiere que vuelvan a pasar. Todas, a lo mejor. Por si acaso se esmera en premiarlo.

* * *

¿Review por esos besos atestados de malas intenciones?

 _Podéis buscarme en Facebook como Jane Smith, os espero con galletitas y chocolate._


End file.
